vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack The Ripper (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Jack (c. 1860 – 1888), formerly known as Jack the Lad 'during his youth, and widely feared under the alias "'Jack the Ripper", was a member of the British Brotherhood of Assassins, active in the Whitechapel district of London. Disillusioned with Jacob Frye's leadership and view of the Creed, Jack decided to overthrow his mentor and tried to seize control of the Brotherhood during the 1880s. Jack successfully usurped control of the Rooks, crippling Frye's influence in the city, and began to recruit new followers to help him enforce his own ruthless outlook of the Assassin's Creed. Up until 1888, Jack became infamous following a series of gruesome murders of women; in reality, these women were fellow Assassins disguised as prostitutes who attempted to stop his spiral of madness. These murders, in conjunction with Jack's control over London's criminal enterprise, threatened the discreet reputation and very existence of the Assassins in London. He soon fought and defeated his former mentor and subsequently imprisoned him, though Jack was eventually defeated and killed by Jacob's sister Evie upon her return to the capital city from India. Powers and Stats Tier :''' '''9-C Name: '''Jack The Ripper, Jack, Jack the Lad, Demon (by Arthur Weaversbrook), Mr. Jack (by his men), The master of terror (by Jacob) '''Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: Serial killer, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Peak Human State, Enhanced Senses (Can use his Eagle Vision to track down recently lost individuals or identify key targets, see through walls, predict movements and even hear conversations from afar), Highly skilled acrobat,Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Weapon Mastery , Intimidation, Stealth Mastery , Leadership, Tactical analysis, Tracking, Fear Manipulation (With fear bombs, spikes and fear hallucinogens), Sound Manipulation (With Death Scream, can utter a terrifying psychotic scream to frighten and disrupt the composure of his opponents), Pain Tolerance (Due to his insanity), Attack Potency:Street Level (Almsost effortlessely overpowered Jacob Frye, a Master Assassin and his own mentor, and is stronger than Evie who managed to harm and kill Crawford Starrick with the help of Jacob. Easily defeated dozens of policemen and effortlessly massacred Assassins sent after him.) Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Street Level Durability: At least Street Level (Due to his extreme insanity and his indomptable will, he is almost impossible to slow down by injuring him in combat) Stamina: High Range: 'Standard melee range, extended melee range with equipment, several meters with throwing daggers and spikes '''Standard Equipment: '''Knife, hidden blade, fear bombs, smoke bombs, throwing knives 'Intelligence: Extremely High. Jack is described as "the master of terror" and he is a master of fear tactics he learned from the Indian Brotherhood. Rather than discretely dealing with targets, he would use excess brutality in public assassinations to instill fear in the hearts of London's populace. His savage executions and atrocities over the Assassin's Prostitute agents made everyone, even the mightiest of the police and even the Assassins fear him. Jack's influence and machinations spread rapidly across London to the point he began to reach well beyond the scope of prostitution, to kidnapping, extortion, and murder of the London elite due to his collusion with Olwyn Owers. Even after his death by the hand of Evie, his name continues to inspire terror, making him a true living legend and the "father of all serial killers". Weaknesses: Completely insane and mentaly instable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Psychopaths Category:Fear Users Category:Game Characters